


I'm Not Leaving Anytime Soon

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Clint almost dies, Clint gets hurt, Cuddling, Kiddo, clint promised and he keeps it, kira can't imagine a life without her papa, kira is clint's biological kid, kira worries, natasha comforts hurt kiddo, soft! clint barton, they're alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Clint Barton gets hurt. Bad. And Kira Barton cannot imagine a life without her Papa.Or Kira learns just how dangerous being an Avenger is. But her Papa's never going to leave her.





	I'm Not Leaving Anytime Soon

It was supposed to be an easy mission. It was him, Captain America, and her cousin Wanda on the mission. Kira overheard something about extracting something important. 

She was waiting for her Papa to return with her Auntie Nat as their jet landed. Except they were rushing someone out onto a medical stretcher, someone who was so drenched in blood that she couldn’t tell who. Then she saw the Captain and Wanda come out, looking exhausted. Someone was missing, where was her Papa?

Natasha spoke lowly, “Oh god, that’s Clint.” Kira froze. The man that was completely drenched in blood unconscious was her Papa! They were operating on him in the room. She heard doctors call out orders and different sounds. Kira began to run to the room but Natasha held her back. 

Natasha spoke softly, “Kiddo, you can’t go in there. You have to let the doctors do their thing okay? That’s the only way for your Papa to be okay.” Kira began crying and Natasha hugged her niece tight, “Don’t worry. He’s going to be fine. He’s as tough as they come. He wouldn’t leave you. Trust me okay?”

Kira nodded, leaning into her aunt’s hold. 

Ten hours later, Clint was still in surgery. 

Kira was getting more and more scared. What if her Papa didn’t make it? Kira couldn’t even think of it, a life without her Papa? Her Papa was her best friend! Her Papa saved her from her mean mother! Papa kept her warm all those nights! Papa told the best jokes! Papa kept her safe from the mean kids at school! Papa kept her safe! He wouldn’t leave her! He promised to be back alright, and he never broke his promise. 

By the time the doctors left the room, it had been almost an entire day. One of them reported, “He’s been through some nasty stuff. Most of his ribs were broken and he’s been shot a great deal. His heart stopped for a few minutes.” 

Kira trembled, her Papa was hurt. Bad. So hurt that he left her for a few minutes. 

The doctor continued, “But he came back up. He needs a lot of rest, but he’ll be alright. He’s confined to his bed for a few days. You can go inside now.” 

Kira immediately bolted inside her Papa’s room as Natasha thanked the doctor. 

Kira sat on a chair by her Papa’s side. This was something different, something new to her. Usually, it was her that was hurt and sought her Papa’s comfort. But this time it would be her turn to help her Papa. She rested her head against his thigh, closing her eyes for a little bit. 

She woke to the slightest movement of her Papa’s legs. Her Papa was awake smiling down at her. He looked so tired. He gave her a gentle smile, “Hey kiddo.” Kira hugged her Papa tight careful not to hurt him, “You scared me, Papa. They said that you were almost gone.” Clint pulled Kira towards him, rubbing the side of her face, “I promised you that I’d be back alright. I’m never going to leave you okay bud?” Kira nodded, burying her face in her Papa’s bandaged shoulder. She asked carefully, “Papa, what happened?” 

Clint answered as he shifted with a wince, “Those damn HYDRA agents. Caught us. Try to torture us for information. I was the first one.” Kira winced at the idea of someone hurting her Papa. Clint noticed as he reassured her, “It looks worse than it feels. I’m fine now, I’m home with my best girl.” Kira smiled as she leaned into him, “Natasha was worried too.” 

Clint cracked a smile chuckling, “Well then, looks like she really does care doesn’t she.”

Kira turned serious, “Papa, promise you’ll be okay?” Clint smiled as he ruffled Kira’s hair making it frizzy, “I’ll be alright kiddo.”


End file.
